Mordecai's Body
by Comfy The Human
Summary: Oneshot told from Rigby's perspective, short and sweet. Mordecai x Rigby.


I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters mentioned. I did, however, write the story.  
>-Comfy<p>

* * *

><p>Rigby's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was always awake before him. Benson usually wanted us up around eight or nine, but Mordecai usually rolled out of bed around ten. I usually woke up around four or five in the morning, depending on when we went to bed, but tonight (er, today as of a few hours ago) was unusually bad. I was used to running on little sleep, but I hadn't gotten any at all. I was already feeling a little irritable, so I knew it would be a bad day. I had a tendency to snap at people anyway, but when I was tired, I could hardly stand being around anybody.<p>

Sighing quietly, I rolled onto my side, the small trampoline groaning in protest. I was positive that my sleeping arrangement contributed to my lack of sleep, but what could I do about it? I certainly couldn't afford a bed, and there was no way I could use the one we had. Mordecai had dibs. Did I want to fight him for it? Of course I did. But I was no match, and I knew better than to mess with him. I had enough bumps and bruises from his fists, I didn't need another one.

I spent a majority of my time during the night looking at him. He never talked in his sleep, never snored. Sometimes he would toss and turn, though, and I would watch as pained expressions made their way across his face. Sometimes I wondered if I imagined the hurt on his face. Maybe he was thinking about work. Maybe he had to take a dump.

Maybe he was thinking about Margret.

I scowled. Even the name filled my heart with hatred. All Mordecai ever wanted to do was go and get coffee where Margret worked. Normally I wouldn't care, it's coffee with my bro and everything, but he makes me sit there with him forever. He doesn't want to talk, or play Broken Bonez, or anything. He just stares at her.

Kind of how I was staring at him, now.

But this was different.

Keeping my thoughts away from Mordecai during nights like these was impossible. Keeping my eyes off of him, even more so. I let my gaze rake over his still form, watching each rise and fall of his chest. It wasn't long before I found myself gazing at his face, entranced. His expression was peaceful and calm, his breathing even. I squinted in the darkness, desperately searching for any trace of hurt, pain, regret. I found nothing. If only he could look this peaceful when he was awake. Whenever he caught me looking at him, his eyes would darken with emotions I would never understand, and he would call me out for staring at him.

He would say something like, "Rigby, quit staring at me dude."

I would quickly avert my gaze."I wasn't!"

And he would say, "Yeah you were!"

And I would tell him to "Shut up!"

And he would say, "Whatever, dude. Just quit it."

And that would be it. His words would cut me like a knife, but there wasn't much I could do. Whenever we talked about it, about what happened that night, it turned into a huge argument. Losing him wasn't an option, and even though my temper had a mind of its own, I had to keep it in check…a challenge that would be a hell of a lot easier if I could sleep through the night for once.

I felt hot and agitated all of a sudden, and kicked the dirty laundry off of the trampoline and onto the floor. Still uncomfortable, I sat up, letting my feet dangle above the floor. I watched them, swinging back and forth, letting my thoughts melt away, until I heard a sound from Mordecai's side of the room. My heart leapt, and my gaze darted to him. He had changed positions only slightly, bringing his knees closer to his chest in a fetal position of sorts. He looked so vulnerable.

Before I could stop myself, I began replaying that night in my mind. I remembered all of it. I remembered stealing ourselves away from the party and into our room. I remembered the heavy stench of alcohol on his breath. When he kissed me, I could taste everything he had had to drink that night. I remembered the glazed look in his eyes, although even then, he wouldn't look me in the eye. I remembered the feel of his feathers under my shaking paws. The smooth blue feathers on his arms, the soft downy ones on his chest, his stomach…

Blinking the thoughts from my mind, I found myself at the side of his bed. I didn't remember standing up, or walking over to him, but there he was, inches away. I don't know how long I stood there watching him sleep, but eventually, unable to stop myself, I gently lifted a paw and stroked his face. The touch was so light I was shocked when his eyes shot open and his hand was suddenly on mine. We stared at each other for a moment, just like that, before he forced my paw away from him. His glared at me, his eyes flashing with anger in the darkness. I froze, bewildered by the fury in his expression.

"Rigby. Don't," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Mordecai, I just-"

He sat up. I couldn't help but watch the covers fall away from his body. "Just…just shut up, Rigby. Just go back to bed." He turned away from me, and curled up facing the wall.

I couldn't stop myself. I was over-tired, and with the blue light that signaled sunup creeping through the windows, he looked beautiful. "But at the party you said-"

He sat up again, turning to look at me with the same hatred in his eyes. "Ugh! Would you shut up about the fucking party! I was drunk, Rigby! That's it! That's all it was!"

I felt my heart drop, but still I felt the words slip out of my mouth. "You said that you loved me-"

"Dude, shut up!" he yelled, his voice cracking slightly. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, his arm shot out in the darkness, landing a well-aimed punch at my arm. I yelped and landed on the floor with a thud, my arm throbbing pathetically.

As I sat there, shocked and hurt in equal parts, we both heard footsteps and hushed voices in the hallway outside of our room; Benson and Pops must have heard all the noise and woken up. We looked to the door, to each other, and back to the door again, holding our breath. When we were positive no one was going to burst in and yell at us, Mordecai spoke once more, carefully keeping his gaze down and away from mine.

"Just go back to bed dude." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Unable to speak, I dragged myself up onto the trampoline. Leaning over the floor, I carefully lifted the dirty laundry back onto my makeshift bed, both for warmth and cover. I didn't want him to see me curl up in pain. Looking at the wall, away from Mordecai, I muttered, "I know."

As I shut my eyes and prayed for sleep, I thought, _I know, dude. I love you too_.

* * *

><p>The end. :3 Read and review. If this goes over well I might write a few more, I love this show haha.<br>Ummm that's it.  
>3 Comfy<p> 


End file.
